Complicated Love
by yeep
Summary: vkook yang sulit untuk bersatu dan Jimin yang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sang ratu es Min Yoongi /BL/ YAOI/VKOOK / Slight YOONMIN / DAEBAEK & NAMJIN nyempil / R&R / SCHOOL LIFE /
1. Chapter 1

THE LOVE Cast: Kim Taehyung (Jung Taehyung) & Jeon Jungkook

Other cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Byun Baekhyun (Eomma Taehyung, Jung Baehyun) [EXO], Jung Daehyun (Appa Taehyung) [B.A.P]

.

Lika-liku kisah cinta para siswa Jung's High School,,,, Gabisa buat Sumary kkk~ Langsung lihat aja... .

.

.

.  
Note: Ini cerita asli kerja otak Ye sendiri... kalo ada kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja :p,, tapi jika ada suatu adegan yang sama itu tidak disengaja... fanfic ini Ye buat sendiri... Call me Ye! .

.

WARNING! CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI/BL/BOYxBOY/...BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI CAST ATAU HAL HAL YANG BERBAU YAOI, SILAHKAN CLOSE WEB INI! .

.

.

HAPPY REDING! DON'T LIKES ,DON'T READ! .

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea ,, 07.15 KST

Suatu pagi di sebuah mansion mewah terdapat suatu kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang namja tampan bersurai coklat tua, dan rupanya si tampan belum membuka matanya elangnya untuk menyapa sang matahari.

DOK DOK DOK DOK

"TAEHYUNGIE! JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG EOMMA AKAN MENYURUH APPA MU UNTUK MENDOBRAK DAN MEMBANGUNKAN MU... YAKKKK TAEHYUNG BANGUN! " .

Tiba - tiba ada seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat imut dan cantik menggedor-gedor pintu kamar si namja yang dipanggilnya Taehyung.

"Baekhyunee apakah si alien kesasar itu belum bangun? " Tanya Daehyun sang Appa.

"Dae! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil dia seperti itu, lagi pula dia juga anakmu! " Marah Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hmss baiklah baiklah! "Ucap Daehyun sambil memutar malas bola matanya.

Daehyun yang melihat Baehyun masih mem-poutkan bibirnya langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya dan sedikit melumat

"YAAAK DAEHYUN MESUUM!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah acara Daehyun yang mencium dirinya.

"ANGGAP SAJA ITU MORNING KISS MY BABY BAEKKIE!" Balas Daehyun.

Krieet

Terdengar suara decitan pintu yang dibuka, dan minculah "Eomma bisakah kau berhenti berteriak satu hari saja?! " ucap Namja tampan bersurai Coklat tua bernama Taehyung .

"Sungguh kalian sangat kekanakan jika kau tau Eomma" Gerutu Taehyung

Ingatkan pada Taehyung jika dia sudah merusak jam bekker hingga jam itu akan terus berdering jika dia belum diperbaiki atau di cabut baterainya

1

2

3

"YAK APA KAU BILANG -BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA- KAU ITU YANG AKU LAHIRKAN DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH -BLA BLA BLA BLA- DAN SI JUNG KEKEMATO SIALAN ITU ENAK ENAK SAJA TIDAK MERASAKAN JADI DIRIKU YANG SUSAH PAYAH MENGANDUNGMU SELAMA SEMBILAN BULAN, TIDAK MERASAKAN MUAL , TIDAK MERASAKAN SAKITNYA KETIKA KONTRAKSI -BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA - YAKK AKU SANGAT MARAH TAEHYUNG! DASAR ANAK NAKAL KEMARI KAU! "

Sudah kubilang jam bekker akan jadi seperti itu, Daehyun yang mendengar teriakkan melengking yang ia yakini suara sang istri langsung menuju asal suara.

"Ada apa ini? Baekkie apa anak nakal ini sedang merusuh? " tanya Daehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak istrinya.

"Yak! Jangan pegang pegang aku sedang sangat marah!" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

"Eomma mu sedang PMS kurasa Taegi." Ucap sang appa dengan wajah datar.

Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Baiklah appa, aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu, pamitkan pada Eomma, Ne? "Ucap Taehyung kemudian pergi menuju garasi.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah motor sport nya yang berwarna hitam, dia memakai helm kemudian menyalakan mesin ,dan mulai pergi menjauhi halaman mansion mewah itu.

*SKIP*

*Jung's High School

JUNGKOOK POV

Pagi ini aku akan masuk Jung's High School sekolah elit yang hanya orang-orang pintar dan berduit saja yang bisa masuk.

Aku sangat bersyukur bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, aku bukanlah anak seorang Direktur atau CEO, aku bukanlah anak yang mempunyai orangtua kaya, aku hanyalah anak seorang penjual Kelontong di pinggir jalan.

Yah! Eomma ku Seokjin adalah seorang pekerja keras, dia tak pernah menyerah untuk bekerja apapun asalkan kita bisa hidup berkecukupan.

Appaku dia adalah seorang arsitek amatir yang baru sekali mendapatkan Clien selama 3 tahun ini.

Maka dari itu aku berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapat beasiswa, agar pengeluaran uang sedikit berkurang.

Aku juga sudah bekerja paruh waktu menjadi kasir di TH mini market untuk sedikit membantu pendapatan keluargaku.

Aku mengendarai sepedaku masuk ke area sekolah elit itu.

Tin Tin Tin

Aku terlonjak kaget saat tiba tiba mendengar sebuah bel motor /kurasa/ yang ada di belakangku.

Aku terus mengayuh sepedaku tanpa perduli siapa yang melakukan pemencetan bel itu,

Sesampainya di Parking area aku menyandarkan sepedaku di pohon besar yang ada di sana, karena disini tidak ada perkir kushus sepeda tentunya.

Aku berjalan dan menemukan lelaki bersurai coklat tua sedang turun dari motor nya dan melepas helmnya.

Aku yang tidak perduli terus saja berjalan santai karena yaah ini masih terlalu untuk sampai di sekolah .

Tiba - tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan si namja bersurai coklat tua tadi.

AUTHOR POV

Jungkook yang membalikkan badanya langsung berhadapan dengan Taehyung, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat .

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook, Jungkook membeku tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, tinggal setengah centi lagi mungkin bibir mereka akan bertemu tapi Taehyung langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook dan berkata dengan suara husky nya yang seksi.

" kau...

Terlalu kampungan, Kookie! "

TBC

Hay chingu! Maafkan Ye yang membuat fanfic abal abal ini, ini pertamakalinya Ye buat fanfic,, apakah ada yang berminat untuk dilanjut atau tidak, Ye akan membuat chap dua dan seterusnya apabila ada yang tertarik eheheh,,, fanfic ini mungkin tidak sebagus buatan para Author-nim yang lain... tapi Ye sudah berusaha membuat yang terbaik agar para pembaca senang dengan bacaan ini.

Review Juseyo (_ _) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

Cast: Kim Taehyung (Jung Taehyung) & Jeon Jungkook

Other cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Byun Baekhyun (Eomma Taehyung, Jung Baehyun) [EXO], Jung Daehyun (Appa Taehyung) [B.A.P]

.

.

.  
Note: Ini cerita asli kerja otak Ye sendiri... kalo ada kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja :p,, tapi jika ada suatu adegan yang sama itu tidak disengaja... fanfic ini Ye buat sendiri... Call me Ye! .

.

WARNING! CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI/BL/BOYxBOY/...BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI CAST ATAU HAL HAL YANG BERBAU YAOI, SILAHKAN CLOSE WEB INI!

TULISAN BERCETAK MIRING ADALAH FLASHBACK ...

.

.  
Happy Reading!

.

AUTHOR POV

"Kau-

sangat kampungan ...Kookie"

Jungkook pun membulatkan matanya.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Taehyung langsung berjalan santai menuju arah pintu masuk gedung Jung's High School.

Jungkook masih diam membeku ditempatnya mencerna apa maksud namja bersurai coklat tua akhirnya dia tersadar jika Parking area sudah sepi hanya dirinya.

"Sial! hari ini kan aku baru masuk, Aigoo apakah aku akan terlambat MOS ? Hast semoga saja tidak. " ucap Jungkook sambil berlari ke arah pintu masuk Jung's High School.

*SKIP*

*Lapangan Utama Jung's High School

Jungkook langsung mengambil barisan di antara siswa yang lainya. Dibawah teriknya matahari para siswa baru mendengarkan pidato pidato dari Dewan OSIS.

"Setelah ini kalian akan tour berkeliling sekolah untuk beradaptasi. " ucap namja manis berambut mint /kurasa/ .

"Cantik sekali, Aigoo aku menemukan malaikat, ".Ucap namja berambut Orange.

Jungkook yang mendengar seseorang disampinya berbicara pun menoleh dan menatap bingung namja berambut Orange.

Yang ditatap pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Aku tau aku tampan jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Ucap narsis namja ber name-tag Park Jimin itu.

"Ihh percaya diri sekali kau ini , baru bertemu saja sudah seperti ini haah." ucap Jungkook sambil memutar malas bola matanya .

"Haha , aku ini memang tampan ! Lalu kau mengapa menatapku seperti orang baru saja melihat hal aneh ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak hanya bingung saja, ketika kau mengatakan jika namja itu cantik." Jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya namja Orange itu lagi.

"Apakah kau gay? " tanya Jungkoom hati hati takut melukai hati Jimin.

"Hahaha ,Ne!, dan bisa saja aku menyukaimu manis." Ucap lelaki berambut Orange.

"EH! MWO?! " Jungkook berteriak tanpa sadar langsung membekap mulutnya.

Banyak pasang mata langsung menatap Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang berbeda- beda tetapi tetap satu jua yekan #plak #backtostory

"YA! yang disana, mengapa kau berteriak? "Ucap namja yang berada di podium.

Jungkook langsung menunjuk wajahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh!" Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Setelah upacara pembukaan ini selesai kau Jeon Jungkook langsung menuju ruang OSIS! " Ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

*SKIP*

Taehyung POV

Hah Jungkook, ne?

Namja sialan itu kenapa bisa masuk sekolah elit ini?

Kurasa sekarang dia tambah imut.

Ahh apa apaan kau Taehyung! Ingat Gay adalah hal menjijikan!

Selamat datang dineraka, Jungkookie.

AUTHOR POV

Flashback

Taehyung adalah Prince of Bangtan Junior High School.

Taehyung sangat terkenal karena dia siswa paling kaya di Bangtan Junior High School, selain kaya diapun juga selalu meraih mendali mendali karena kepintaranya, dan yang paling penting dia memiliki bandan yang tinggi tegap,wajah tampan nan bersih bak model.

Tapi Taehyung sangat benci para kaum pencinta sesama jenis, bahkan dia tak segan-segan membully orang itu walaupun orang itu tidak mempunyai masalah terhadap Taehyung.

Jungkook adalah siswa kelas 7 di Bangtan Junior High School, dia baru saja lepas dari seragam Sekolah Dasar miliknya.

Ia sangat menyukai Sekokah barunya,

-hmm, kuharap aku mempunyai banyak teman- batin Jungkook senang

Ia berjalan mencari kelasnya, Jungkook yang tidak menemukan kelasnya pun mencoba bertanya kepada seorang namja ber name tag Jung Taehyung.

"Permisi sunbae, aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Ada apa?. " Tanya Taehyung.

"Dimana letak kelas 7.4 ?" Tanya Jungkook sopan.

"Ahh kau anak baru yaa? Kelas 7.4 ada di 1 koridor setelah koridor ini. " Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida ,emm Tae- hyung sunbae." Ucap Jungkook sambil melihat name tag Taehyung.

"Ne cheonma ! Siapa namamu?." Ucap Taehyung, karena siswa baru belum mendapat seragam .

"Emm ,,Jeon Jungkook imnida ." Ucap Jungkook sambil membungkuk 90°.

"Ahh sunbae , aku duluan ne? Annyeong." Ucap Jungkook lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

*SKIP*

Seiring berjalanya waktu Jungkook pun mempunyai rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sunbae-hoobae kepada Taehyung.

Ya! Jungkook adalah seorang Gay, padahal Jungkook sudah berusaha menepis perasaan itu karena menurutnya Gay itu tidak normal, tapi apalah daya Jungkook yang mempunyai perasaan terlalu dalam kepada Sunbae bersenyum kotak itu.

Jungkook menulis segala yang dialaminya di buku diary miliknya.

Dan hari itu dimana ia lupa menaruh kembali diary nya ke tas.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^`•font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅅ•/span/font` ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pagi hari selanjutnya Jungkook datang dengan hati yang riang karena ia sudah menjadi teman Taehyung.

Ketika ia memasuki lorong menuju kelasnya, semua orang yang ia lewati menatapnya benci dan berbisik kata kata yang menyakitkan hati.

"Sst kudengar dia gay menjijikan itu ya? " ucap Tzuyu.

"Ya itulah si Jeon Bitch, kudengar juga dia mencintai Taehyung,, cih. " ucap Naeyeon.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan mata.

-darimana mereka tau?-

Jungkook langsung lari menuju ke Toilet.

Flashback off

Jungkook yang tadi diperintah Taehyung setelah selesai upacara pembukaan langsung ke ruang OSIS tanpa mengikuti tour keliling sekolah untuk penyesuaian.

"Haah, ini dia ruang OSIS, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia lagi." Ucap Jungkook lirih.

Jungkook langsung memutar knop pintu, dan masuk ke ruang melihat ada namja tampan berambut hitam sedang membaca kertas menoleh kearahnya.

"Permisi sunbae, tadi aku diperintah Taehyung-sunbae untuk datang ke Ruang OSIS." Ucap Jungkook sopan.

"Ahh,Taehyung ada di ruangan pribadinya, Siapa namamu adik manis? " tanya namja itu.

"Jungkook imnida sunbae. " ucap Jungkook.

"Jangan se-formal itu kepadaku panggil saja aku Junhoe hyung, otte?"Ucap Junhoe.

"Arraseo su-Junhoe hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

"Tadi aku disuruh oleh Taehyung untuk memberitahu orang yang bernama Jungkook untuk ke ruang pribadinya. " ucap Junhoe.

"Ehh? Ruang pribadi? Apakah semua siswa memiliki ruang pribadi disini?. " Tanya Jungkook.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak dasar kau ini, jelas saja dia mempunyai ruang pribadi, dia kan cucu pemilik sekolah ini. " ucap Junhoe sambil terkekeh.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Junhoe.

"Nah adik manis, cepat datang ke ruangan pribadi alien itu, jika kau tidak tau jalanya ayo aku antar." Ucap Junhoe lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah ruang pribadi Taehyung yang ternyata berada di belakang sekolah, di belakang sekolah terdapat taman bunga yang sangat indah.

"Chaa, kita sudah sampai, gwenchana ne aku tinggal ,aku ada perlu." Ucap Junhoe.

"Ne arraseo hyung!" Angguk Jungkook.

Jungkook melambaikan tanganya ke arah Junhoe ,dan Junhoe membalas lambaian tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum dia mengetuk pintu berwarna biru yang bertuliskan Taehyung Handsome.

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum dia memutat knop pintu itu.

Krieet

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC.

Jawaban Review untuk Chap 1.

Jimsnoona Penasaran? makanya ikutin terus cerita abal abal Ye #kkk macam iklan. Ya! ada selingan Yoonmin nya. Bagiku Jimin ngga cocok kalo jadi uke, apa lagi jadi ukenya Suga. Gomawo sudah me Review ,jangan bosan membaca cerita ini hehe *bow

blackpearlcha HOHOHO ! nanti kalo nyosor ngga nyambung sama chap selanjutnya, sudah sedikit terjawab di chap ini ya. Gomawo sudah me Review ,jangan bosan membaca cerita ini hehe *bow

emma (Guest)HOHOHO! ini sudah next yaaa~~ .Gomawo sudah me Review ,jangan bosan membaca cerita ini hehe *bow

Hay Chingu kita bertemu lagi HOHOHO chap ini agak sedikit lebih panjang dari pada chap 1 hoho..

Gomawo yang udah me-Review, mem-favorit,dan mem-follow cerita ini, di chap kemarin author baru belajar mem-publish jadi terburu-buru dan tidak sempat meg edit ceritanya,,, jadi yaudah lah... hahaha... semoga chap ini memuaskan dan Menyenangkan para Readers sekalian.

Kalian boleh memberi kritik atau saran yang membangun *wink 


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Kim Taehyung (Jung Taehyung) & Jeon Jungkook

Other cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Byun Baekhyun (Eomma Taehyung, Jung Baehyun) [EXO], Jung Daehyun (Appa Taehyung) [B.A.P]

.

.

.  
Note: Ini cerita asli kerja otak Ye sendiri... kalo ada kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja :p,, tapi jika ada suatu adegan yang sama itu tidak disengaja... fanfic ini Ye buat sendiri... Call me Ye! .

.

WARNING! CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI/BL/BOYxBOY/...BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI CAST ATAU HAL HAL YANG BERBAU YAOI, SILAHKAN CLOSE WEB INI!

TULISAN BERCETAK MIRING ADALAH FLASHBACK ...

.

.  
Happy Reading!

.

.  
Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum dia mengetuk pintu berwarna biru yang bertuliskan Taehyung Handsome.

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum dia memutat knop pintu itu.

Krieet

-haruskah aku bertemu dia lagi?- batin Jungkook.

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang namja bersurai coklat tua.

"Hay Kookie, kau tau untuk apa aku menyuruhmu kesini ?hm?" Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kau tau sekolah apa ini hm? " Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam tidak berani menjawab, dia sudah menahan tangisnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa ,dia sangat takut kepada sunbaenya itu, suasana ini seperti pada 3 tahun lalu.

Flashback

Brak!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu, Jungkook yang sedang menangis pun dibuat kaget dengan suara itu.

"JEON BITCH KELUAR KAU,AKU TAU KAU ADA DI DALAM! " Teriak Taehyung marah.

Jungkook yang berada di dalam satu bilik toilet, hanya menangis sambil membekap mulutnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah bilik yang ditempati Jungkook.

"Akhirnya kau ketemu juga bunny Bitch."Ucap Taehyung,

Taehyung langsung membuka bilik toilet yang digunakan Jungkook dan langsung menemukan namja berambut hitam itu sedang menangis hebat.

"Hiks..ada apa hyung kemari.." ucap Jungkook sambil terisak.

Taehyung terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu dari Jas sekolahnya , Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna coklat susu dengan gambar KumaMoon bertuliskan Jungkook kemudian mengangkat dagu Jungkook kasar.

"Ini apa hah?! " Ucap Taehyung sambil melempar buku itu ke dada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terisak ,mendapat perlakuan kasar Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tidak mendapatkan balasan langsung menjambak rambut Jungkook kuat, membuat sang empu memekik sakit.

"KATAKAN PADAKU! APA INI?! " Teriak Taehyung marah.

Jungkook tetap tidak membalas Taehyung, dia hanya terus terisak.

"Apa kau bisu? Bisakah kau menjawabku?LIHAT WAJAHKU JIKA AKU SEDANG BERBICARA BODOH! "Ucap Taehyung.

" hiks..itu buku...hiks diaryku hiks .." Jujur Jungkook

PLAK

Jungkook membulatkan mata, pipinya terasa sangat panas, dia terus terisak.

"Hiks.. apa yang hiks kau mau? Hiks " ucap Jungkook lemah.

"Apa yang kumau? APA YANG KUMAU? yang kumau kau enyah dari sekolah ini pergi jauh jauh, atau sekalian kau mati saja di laut!" Ucap Taehyung.

"Hiks ..Wae ?hiks... kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Ucap Jungkook sambil melihat menuju ke mata Taehyung.

"Hahahaha...karena kau seorang gay, mejijikan, dan tidak tau diri sekali kau ini mencintaiku, hah memikirkanya saja membuatku muak , kau sangat menjijikan, Bitch!" Ucap Taehyung lalu menatap benci Jungkook.

"Apa salahnya jika aku gay, aku memang seperti ini, hiks.. lagipula gay juga manusia.. mereka memiliki perasaan ..hiks " Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya diam kemudian pergi.

Flashback off

Jungkook hanya diam tidak berani menjawab, dia sudah menahan tangisnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa ,dia sangat takut kepada sunbaenya itu,

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk sekolah elit ini? Apa kau menjual diri agar bisa masuk sekolah ini dan dekat denganku begitu?!" Ucap Taehyung.

"Jangan berkata seperti kau tau segalanya!" ucap Jungkook membela diri.

"Hm? Ohh sekarang bunny yang suka menangis menjadi berani eoh?" Ucap Taehyung mengejek.

"Terserah padamu saja hyung, aku sudah lelah."Ucap Jungkook kemudian pergi dari ruangan peribadi Taehyung.

*SKIP*  
Yoongi sedang duduk sendirian disebuah bangku dikantin ,dia terlihat sangat menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun dari Earphonenya sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Jimin.

"Apa kau suka musik?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi yang pada dasarnya ketus dan cuek hanya menyawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Sama aku juga sangat menyukai musik, musik itu menenangkan juga kadang-kadang ber api – api. " Kata Jimin antusias.

"Lalu? Apa tujuanmu mengatakan makna lagu untukmu kepadaku? "Ucap Yoongi ketus.

Jimin hanya diam dan mendengus kesal. -aigoo cantik cantik tapi galak- batin Jimin.

Yoongi langsung pergi dari kantin dan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tenang dan dikelilingi dengan bunga yang indah dipandang duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu.

-haah setidaknya 30 menit sebelum masuk kelas, aku ada ketenangan- batin Yoongi. Ia memasang Earphonenya sebelum dia mendengar suara isakan. -eh? Siapa yang menangis?" Batin Yoongi bingung.  
Yoongi kemudian mencari asal suara tangisan itu, dia terus mencari dan sampailah dia di sebuah air mancur.

Disana terlihat seorang namja yang sedang menangis,namja itu Jungkook!, Yoongi mendekati namja itu dan bertanya.

"Hay,mengapa kau menangis?"

"hiks..kau siapa..hiks" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku Yoongi, bukankah kau yang disuruh Taehyung untuk ke ruang OSIS? "Tanya Yoongi, dia tau karena dia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS.

"hiks ..ne.. ada apa sunbae kemari?" tangisan Jungkook sedikit mereda.

"Tadi aku mencari ketenangan di taman ini tapi aku mendengar tangisan dan aku menemukanmu sedang menangis, menagapa kau menangis? " Tanya Yoongi.

"Ahn, Aniya, Nan Gwenchana Sunbae," Ucap Jungkook dusta.

"Aku bisa jadi teman ceritamu, atau mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman? " Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menceritakan semua yang dialaminya dengan Taehyung dari pertama mereka bertemu di Bangtan JHS.  
"Dan tadi aku bertemu lagi dengan dia, dia masih sama seperti dulu, kasar,dan keras kepadaku, apa aku salah sunbae jika aku seorang gay? Bukankah gay juga manusia." Ucap Jungkook lesu.

"Kau tidak salah Jungkook, seharusnya dia sadar pada zaman apa dia hidup, hal seperti itu sudah tidak lagi tabu di kalangan masyarakat sekarang ini. "Ucap Yoongi.

"Haah Sunbae aku bingung," Ucap Jungkook lirih.

"Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan Taehyung, memang kita satu kelas, tapi yang kuketahui hanya dia orang yang serius terhadap apapun,orang yang keras,tapi disamping itu dia sebenarnya orang yang perhatian dan mudah menyesal." Ucap Yoongi

Jungkook hanya terdiam menanggapinya.

"Cha! Sudah sekarang kita masuk kelas saja bel 5 menit lagi akan berbunyi."ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, arraseo sunbae ,mian ne sudah mengganggu ketenangan sunbae." Ucap Jungkook sambil membungkuk.

"Ani! Gwenchana, aku senang bisa mendengar ceritamu, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku, panggil aku hyung arraseo? " ucap Yoongi.

"Ne arra suga hyung!" ucap Jungkook senang.

"Eh? Suga? Nuguya?" Bingung Yoongi.

"Suga artinya adalah gula, gula manis seperti hyung, jadi aku memanggil mu Suga hyung, bolehkah?" Pinta Jungkook dengan puppy eyes nya. Yoongi yang memiliki sifat cuek tapi perduli hanya merona dan mengangguk setuju karena dikatakan manis itu.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Yoongi cuek.

Yoongi memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang seperti biasa,datar.

SKIP! Yoongi adalah anak dari pasangan Min Taekwoon dan Min Hakyeon, Appanya seorang pemilik perusahaan pakaian ternama di Swedia, Yoongi menuruni sifat sang Appa yaitu, pendiam, pemalu,cuek,ketus ,dan gengsi yang tinggi, sifat yang diturunkan oleh Eommanya hanya sifat perduli yang tinggi, tapi yah sifat gengsinya lebih tinggi daripada sifat perdulinya.

Appa Yoongi sangat menyayangi Yoongi dan adiknya Woozi begitu juga Eommanya.  
Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia,tidak pernah ada permasalahan.

VKYM

Yoongi sedang menunggu jemputan supirnya, Yoongi mulai kesal karena 45 menit ia menunggu Lee ahjussi (supir Yoongi) belum juga menjemputnya, sekolah pun juga sudah mulai menyepi.

Ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow Fire..  
Fire..  
Fi-  
Yoongi mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.  
"Yeoboseo, ahjussi kenapa belum menjemputku?" Ucap Yoongi.

"Saya minta maaf tuan muda Min, saya tidak sempat mengabari anda jika saya meminta izin, istri saya sedang melahirkan jadi saya meminta cuti 2 hari, sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan muda."ucap Lee ahjussi .

"Ohh, Jadi seperti itu arraseo gwenchana Lee ahjussi ,Chukkae ne!." Ucap Yoongi.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ne tuan muda." Ucap Lee ahjussi sungkan.

"Santai saja ahjussi." Ucap Yoongi ramah ,kemudian Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon.

-kurasa aku akan menggunakan kendaraan umum saja- batin Yoongi.

Kemudian tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi Yoongi langsung menuju ke halte yang berada tepat di depan sekolahnya.  
Sesampainya di halte Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di halte itu, keadaan halte itu sepi hanya ada dirinya ,tak heran karena sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 17.20 KST .

Waktu pun terus berjalan ,hari semakin sore dan bis pun belum datang juga.

"Menunggu bis cantik?" ucap namja bersurai orang, Jimin.

Yoongi langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin.

"kau lagi." Ucap Yoongi pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, kau mengingatku?" tanya Jimin.

"Hm." Hanya dijawab gunakan cuek oleh Yoongi.

"Namaku Jimin, Park Jimin, siapa namamu yeoppo namja?" Ucap Jimin.

"..." Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"YA! Aku bertanya padamu!" ucap Jimin dengan oktaf suara yang ditinggikan.

Yoongi langsung memicingkan matanya galak kearah Jimin.  
"Dasar hoobae tidak sopan!" ucap Yoongi kemudian Yoongi langsung masuk ke bis yang ditunggunya .

Jimin mengekor Yoongi masuk ke dalam bis, Yoongi yang menyadarinya hanya membatin -masa bodoh, mungkin kita satu arah-.

~~VKYM~~ Sesampainya di halte tujuan Yoongi langsung turun dari bis, Jimin masih mengekor. Karena jarak halte dan rumah Yoongi lumayan jauh , Yoongi harus berjalan menuju kerumahnya.

Yoongi sudah berjalan sekitar 10menit , tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya ,dan berbalik kemudian Yoongi disuguhi pemandangan seorang Jimin.

"Aku tau kau mengikuti ku, apa yang kau inginkan ?" ucap Yoongi kepada Jimin.

"Namamu ...aku ingin tau namamu." Ucap Jimin santai.

"Min Yoongi , kau puas? Sekarang berhenti mengikuti ku!" ucap Yoongi galak.

Yoongi melanjutkan perjalanannya , jalanan pun mulai sepi sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang , Jimin masih saja mengekori Yoongi.  
-Sial, bocah itu masih mengikuti ku ,aku harus bertindak.- batin Yoongi.  
Yoongi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan-

BRUK..

Yoongi menabrak dada bidang Jimin, Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya,karena Jimin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yoongi.

"Kau! Kenapa masih mengikuti ku?! Bukankah kau sudah tau namaku?! BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU PABBO!"Teriak Yoongi kesal.

"Andwae sebelum kau memberi ID Line mu!" ucap Jimin dengan seringai menyebalkkannya.

Mendengar itu di dahi kecil Yoongi muncul perempatan(?) ,

"Aish banyak permintaan sekali kau ini! Kemarikan handphone mu." Ucap Yoongi kesal.

Jimin memberikan handphone nya kepada Yoongi, kemudian Yoongi langsung mengetikkan ID Linenya dengan muka kesalnya.

"Nih sudah, Jika kau masih mengikuti ku akan kubuat MOS MU menjadi kejam!" ancam Yoongi, kemudian Yoongi melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang tertunda lagi.

VKYM

Sesampainya di Apartemen Jimin langsung menyambar handphone nya dan membuka aplikasi Line,, kemudian mengecek daftar new Friends ...

Pict: (gambar selca Yoongi dan Kunamoon)  
Profil name: Min Yoongi Status: Kunamoon neomu kiyeowo

Eh Kunamoon?

TBC

ANNYEONG CHINGU! Maafkan cerita ini yang makin gaje ...:3 ...apakah ye terlalu lama update ? Jika ya ...maafkan Ye ! ...file chap 3 ini waktu mau di post kehapus dan gabisa di undo ...

Kabar baik FFN YE sudah engga error lagi...Ye sudah bisa melihat Review kalian ...

REVIEW JUSEYO :3

Review kalian buat chap 3 bakal di post di chap depan...

Sekali lagi Review neee~

BUAT CHAP 1-2 BIG THANK UNTUK KALIAN ainiajkook/Taekookscream/Jimsnoona/Gipetpet/Myungienoo/blackpearlcha/BinnieHwan/YM424/Megane1506/(Guest) emma Di atas yang udah nge Review ...dan yang udah mem- Favorit dan mem- Follow Jeongmal Gomawo Yeorobun !

YE mau tanya FF ini mau di NEXT or DELL?  
JAWAB DI REVIEW Jebal ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Kim Taehyung (Jung Taehyung) & Jeon Jungkook

Other cast : Min Yoongi,Park Jimin,Kim Namjoon,Kim Seokjin,Byun Baekhyun,Jung Daehyun, DLL.

.

.

.

Note: Ini cerita asli kerja otak Ye ,tanpa mem plagiat author lain….kalo ada kesamaan nama cast itu memang disengaja XD , tapi jika ada suatu adegan yang sama itu tidak disengaja….call me 'Ye' NE!.

.

.

WARNING! CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/…BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI CAST DAN HAL HAL YANG BERBAU YAOI ,SILAHKAN CLOSE WEB INI!

.

.

happy reading

.

.

 _Eh kumamoon?_

VKYM

07.00 KST

para siswa baru JUNG's High School sudah 4 hari yang lalu menyelesaikan MOS ,dan sekarang mulai pembelajaran .

Jungkook satu kelas dengan Jimin ,mereka memutuskan untuk berteman setelah kejadian dimana ketika MOS Jungkook berteriak karena ulah Jimin,poin lebihnya mereka juga satu bangku ,karena Jimin memaksa Jungkook agar mau bersebelahan dengannya.

09.30 KST

Waktu yang sangat ditunggu oleh para murid akhirnya datang, semua murid bergegas keluar dari ruang penyiksa menurut mereka (ruang kelas), begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Jungkook,mereka berdua langsung menuhu kekantin.

VKYM

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kantin mereka langsung mendudukan diri di bangku yang kosong.

"Jim, kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Jugkook kepada Jimin.

"Aku ingin satu mozzarella bread dan satu cola, kook!" Ucap Jimin semangat.

"Mana uangmu?"Pinta Jungkook kepada Jimin.

"Kukira kau yang bayar kook."ucap Jimin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura marah.

"Sudi sekali aku menghabiskan uang berhargaku demi membayarimu,dan eww hentikan kelakuanmu itu dasar sok imut!" ujar Jungkook.

"Kau ini galak sekali, sedang PMS eoh?" ujar Jimin sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

Jungkook yang sudah mendapat uang dari Jimin segera membelikan apa yang dipesannya.

"Pesan apa nak?" ucap bibi penjaga kantin.

"Um, saya pesan satu mozzarella bread dan satu cola bi." Ucap Jungkook sopan.

"Hanya itu saja? Arraseo tunggu sebentar ne!" ucap bibi itu.

5 menit setelahnya.

"Ini pesananmu ,Nak." ucap bib itu sambil menyerahkan pesanan Jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian membayar dan berjalan menuju mejanya dan meja Jimin.

"Itu pesananmu Chim."ucap Jungkook sambil menyerahkan roti dan colanya.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun Kook?"Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Aku sudah kenyang chim." dusta Jungkook.

 **grkkkk** (suara perut Jungkook)

"Sudah kenyang bagaimana? itu perutmu berbunyi dasar pendusta!"Ucap Jimn dengan muka

malasnya.

"Hehe, Sudah biasa."ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ini ambil saja rotiku!" Ucap Jimin memberikan rotinya ke Jungkook

"Tidak usah, nanti kau lapar, dasar sok perduli!" ucap Jungkook sambil cekikikan.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lumayan kenyang ini untu-"

"SUGA HYUNG ,KEMARI SAJA!" ucapan Jimin terpotong oleh teriakan Jungkook karena Jungkook melihat hyung kesayanganya sedang kebingungan mencari bangku.

Yoongi yang merasa dipanggil menuju sang pemanggil(?)

Jimin yang merasa dipotong perkataannya pun menengok kearah Jungkook dengan tampng galaknya.

"YA! memotong perkataan orang itu tid- ,OMO !" Jimin berteriak karena dia baru menyadari keberaaan pujaan hatinya.

"Annyeong suga hyung" U cap Jungkook kepada Yoongi yang telah sampai di meja mereka.

"Ne Annyeong Kook, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Yoongi kepada Jungkook.

"Tentu saja manis, kau boleh duduk disini, duduk dipangkuanku pun juga boleh."Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu pabbo! dasar mesum kurang ajar!"ucap Yoongi galak.

"Ayolah ,jangan galak galak seperti itu, kau jadi jelek jika marah marah."Ucap Jimin sambil mencolek dagu Yoongi.

 **PLAK**

"AKH!"

Yoongi menampar tangan Jimin dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat sang empu kesakitan, Jungkook yang melihat interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi hanya dibuat cengo.

"Emm, Suga hyung apakah sudah kenal dengan Jimin." Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Tidak! aku tidak mengenal bocah sok dekat kurang ajar ini."ucap Yoongi.

"Chagi, kau jahat sekali pada namja chingu tampanmu ini!" ucap Jimin dengan tampang pura pura marah.

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU PUNYA NAMJA CHINGU SEPERTIMU PABBO!" Teriak kesal Yoongi, seisi kantin langsung menatap ke arah meja mereka.

"Mianhae yeorobun, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, ehehehe." ucap Jungkook kepada seisi kantin .

"Chagi, bukankah kita sudah resmi tadi malam?" ucap Jimin menggoda Yoongi.

 **Flashback**

 _Jimin yang sudah mendapatkan Account Line milik Yoongi langsung mencoba mengirim pesan._

 _"Apa yang harus kukirim?ah!"_

 _20.12 KST_

 ** _Jimin: [_** _Hay cantik, sedang apa?] read._

 _20.21 KST_

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Kenapa hanya di Read, hey cantik! si tampan ini menunggu jawaban pesanmuu~]read._

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Hey Yeoppo, aku tau kau melihat pesanku!] read._

 ** _Yoongi:_** _[WAE?]_

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Apa kau tidak merindukanku yang tampan ini, hm?]read._

 ** _Yoongi:_** _[Dasar namja narsis!kau itu jelek, JELEK]_

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Dasar pembohong cantik!mengakulah jika aku tampan!]read._

 _Jimin hanya senyum senyum tidak jelas, sedangkan Yoongi sebal dengan tingkah sang hoobae kurang ajar itu._

 _"Apa katanya? tampan cih ,lebih tampan aku!" ucap Yoongi sebal._

 ** _Yoongi:_** _[Cih! lebih tampan juga aku dasar kepala jeruk!]read._

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Kau tampan? pfft, kau itu cantik chagi~]_

 _"Apa-apaan sekali dia,dasar kepala jeruk tidak tau diri!" cibir Yoongi._

 ** _Yoongi:_** _[Chagi? apa apaan kau ini!]read._

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Kunobatkan kau menjadi kekasih namja paling tampan didunia Park Yoongi.]_

 ** _Blush._**

 _"A-Apa apaan sekali bocah ini!"_

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Bagaimana kau setuju yeoppo?]_

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Jika kau tidak menjawab kuanggap itu jawaban ya.]_

 _"ish bocah sialan ini!" kesal Yoongi._

 ** _Yoongi:_** _[TIDAK SUDI]read._

 ** _Jimin:_** _[Eihh ,aku tau pasti mukamu bersemu merah iyakan ,P-A-R-K-Y-O-O-N-G-I]_

 _Dan benar saja muka Yoongi memerah membaca deretan kata terakhir yang ditulis oleh Jimin._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Jungkook berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya,dimana Jimin? ohh jangan tanyakan namja orange itu sedang melakukan ritual biasanya yaitu mengusik hyung kesayangan Jungkook ,Yoongi.

Bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi ,Jungkook pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya,tapi tiba tiba Jungkook merasa ingin buang air kecil.

"Aish Jinjja! kenapa harus sekarang, sebentar lagi bel akan bunyi, ash aku harus bergegas."Umpat Jungkook kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ke toilet terdekat.

 **Toilet**

Jungkook dengan segera menuntaskan hasrat buang airnya, kemudian ia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, sebelum keluar toilet Jungkook memastikan penampilannya, ia menatap kearah cermin dan dia melihat pantulan dirinya dan seorang namja dibelakangnya, Taehyung.

"Senang sekali aku bertemu denganmu , Kookie." ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh mirip psychopath (?).

Jungkook hanya menundukan kepalanya takut untuk menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik rambut hitam Jungkook keras membuat sang empu kesakitan.

"Hay bitch kau tau ini apa heum?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat sebutir telur yang baunya sangat busuk.

"I-itu t-telur." ucap Jungkook terbata.

"Anak pintar! kau tau gunanya telur ini untuk apa ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"M-m.. memasak." Jungkook hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali sayang, tapi telur ini lebih cocok untuk melumuri tubuh menjijikanmu!"ucap Taehyung sambil mengeratkan tarikan tanganya pada rambut Jungkook.

"Akkh.. Appo..Andwae jangan kau lakukan itu, sebentar lagi bel masuk, Jebal sunbae." ucap Jungkook memohon kepada Taehyung.

"Kau kira aku perduli?" ujar Taehyung kemudian melemparkan telur itu kea rah Jungkook dengan sangat keras, telur itupun langsung pecah dan melumer keseragam Jungkook.

Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang sakit selepas dilempar telur, tapi hati Jungkook pun ikut sakit karena Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dia menangis dalam diam.

Taehyung tak menghentikan aksi pembullyanya dia mengambil ember berisi air bekas pel didekat salah satu bilik kamarmandi, kemudian Taehyung langsung menyiramkan air itu kearah Jungkook .

"Clear, itu sangat cocok untukmu ,keadaanmu sama menjijikannya dngan tubuhmu bitch." Ucap Taehyung kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar toilet itu, Taehyung meraih gagang pintu dandikagetkan dengan teriakkan Jungkook.

"WAE JUNG TAEHYUNG? WAE! MASIHKAH KAU MEMBENCIKU? WAE HIKS.."Teriak Jungkook sambil menangis hebat.

Taehyung tertegun mendengar isakkan Jungkook ia melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pinttu itu.

"hiks..bukankah selama ini aku tidak pernah mengganggumu? hiks..bahkan aku hiks.. menjauhi mu.. apa itu saja kurang? hiks.. dan asal kau tau saja..hiks..aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan berjuang hiks.. untuk membantu orangtuaku hiks.. dan aku tidak serendah yang kau pikirkan.. hiks…"Ucap Jungkook masih terisak.

Taehyung tertegun dengan perkataan yang Jungkook keluarkan.

-Sejahat itukah aku? kenapa aku ini? apakah aku menyesal? Tidak Tae kau tidak boleh menyesal, dia adalah salah satu dari kaum menjijikan laknat yang harus dihilangkan dari bumi- Perang batin yang terjadi dikepala Taehyung , dimenangkan oleh pemikiran jahat nya.

"Lalu? kau kira aku perduli? dengan kau yang masih berada dibumi ini , aku akan tetap membencimu! oh, bahkan jika kau sudah di neraka pun aku tetap akan membencimu!"Ucap Taehyung tajam.

Jungkook hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan namja bermarga Jung itu, bahkan isakkannya pun belum mereda , padahal Jungkook sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan tangisanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa karena hatnya terlalu sakit.

Taehyung yang merasa sudah muak melihat Jungkook pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti karena Jungkook .

Jungkook hanya menatap sedih melihat punggung tegap Taehyung yang suah menghilang dibalik pintu toilet.

Jungkook termenung sebentar kemudian ia mulai menegakkan dirinya, dilihatnya penampilan saat ini di cermin, Jungkook langsung bergumam satu kata.

"Menyedihkan."

Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah, blazer yang terkena noda telur rambut lepek dan bau , sepatunya yang terkena noda telur juga, sekarang butuh dua kata untuk menilai penampilan Jungkook , Sangat menyedikan!

Jungkook bingung harus bagaimana, pasalnya Jungkook sudah tau jika kelasnya sudah dimulai dari 10 menit yang lalu, Jungkook bingung bagaimana dia masuk kelas dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, dan dia sudah pasti ditanyai oleh wali kelas pengisi pelajaran dijam ini, ditengah kebingunganya pintu toilet yang tadinya tertutup dibuka dari luar membuat Jungkook menengok kearah pintu itu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk ketoilet itu.

 **Krieet**

Masuklah seorang namja rupawan berambut light choco bertubuh tinggi , namja itu langsung menju kesalahsatu bilik Toilet , dan Jungkook Nampak sudah tak perduli dengan namja itu, Jungkook memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan blazer itu,tidak mungkin juga jika Jungkook mencucinya pasti hari ini tidak akan kering, tapi dia juga tidak ingin bolos pelajaran karena bisa saja beasiswanya terancam dicabut dan dia pasti akan menyusahkan orang tuanya,karena tidak memakai blazer di jam sekolah akan dikenai denda.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari namja tinggi itu sudah keluar dari bilik Jungkook yang masih memikirkan cara agar dia tidak perlu membolos itu memandang lurus kearah pantulan dirinya, namja tinggi itu sudah berada disebelah Jungkook untuk mencuci tanganya, namja itu mengernyitkan matanya melihat keadaan Jungkook, ia mencoba bertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Hey ! apa hari ini kau berulang tahun dan mendapat kejutan dari teman-temanmu ? lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih seperti itu?" tanya namja tinggi itu.

Jungkook yang sudah tersadar dari lamunanya itu langsung menatap sang namja light choco itu kemudian Jungkook berkata.

"Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun, dan wajahku yang sedih ini bukankah tidak berpengaruh untukmu?"

"Aigoo, galak sekali, ngomong-ngomong blazermu basah dan emm bau?" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Ne, aku juga sudah tau, " balas Jungkook dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Lepas blazermu itu!" perintah namja tinggi itu.

Jungkook hanya menatap namja rupawan itu denan cengo tanpa menuruti perintah sang namja.

"Cepat! aku tidak menerima penolakan! atau kau mau aku yang melepaskanya?" ucap namja itu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook mentap namja itu lagi kemudian dia menuruti perintah namja itu untuk melepas blazer nya.

"Sudah kulepas sekarang apa?" tanya Jungkook.

Kemudian namja itu melepas blazer miliknya, lalu namja itu melepas pin namenya, Jungkook bingung dengan namja itu.

"Kemarikan blazermu itu, palliwa!" ucap namja light choco itu dengan nada memerintah.

Jungkook yang memang dasarnaya **polos** itu langsung saja memberikan blazernya kepada namja itu, sang namja mengambil blazer yang disodorkan kearahnya dan dia langsung melepas pin name Jungkook dan memasangkan pin name Jungkook ke blazer bersih milik namja itu, kemudian sang namja langsung memberikan blazernya dengan pin name milik Jungkook kepada Jungkook.

"Nah pakai itu oke! Jangan protes dan basuhlah rambutmu dengan air bersih itu, dan ini, apakah bisa untuk mengeringkan rambutmu, aku tidak tau , tapi pakailah." ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana entah kenapa.

"Apakah kau akan memakai blazer kotor itu?" tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak dasar kau ini!, aku tidak memakai blazer "ucap namja itu gemas kepada Jungkook yang terlalu polos itu.

"Ahh kau tidak perlu memberikan blazermu nanti kau terkena denda, aku jadi tidak enak, biar aku saja yang didenda" ucap Jungkook yang merasa tidak enak kepada namja didepannya itu.

"Tak apa pakailaah , urusan denda itu gampang!" ucap namja jangkung itu.

"Jinjja? Gomawo kau adalah penyelamatku, suatu saat aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini ." ucap Jungkook terlalu senang diia tidak sadar memeluk namja tampan itu.

Jungkook yang mulai sadar akan perbuatannya itu langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan meminta maaf kepada namja light choco itu, tanpa rasa canggung Jungkook bertanya kepada namja jangkung itu.

"Ohh iya kau kelas berapa?" tanya Jungkook ceria.

"Aku kelas 11 hehe" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Omo, aku harus memanggilmu sunbae, mianhamida ne sunbae sudah tidak sopan." ucap Jungkook sungkan.

"Panggil hyung saja ne Jungkookie." ucap namja itu.

"Ne hyung .. umm siapa nama hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

" Namaku-

 **TEBECEH**

Annyeong chingu~~~ lama ne yang update? ehehe mian chingu semuaahh~

Ye sempat kehilangan ide ditengah jalan ,,, hehew :3

 **Gipetpet** Ternyata ada juga yang minat lanjut wehehe~ ,,,Puasa baca ff yaoi ya? menurut Ye si gapapa yah kan ..asalkan engga NC hayooh~,,ceritanya seru XD? Aigoo *hug Gipetpet….Iyaa bener banget! MinYoon bakalan deket sama Jeka . Kalo Tae masih ngebully holing holing gay kayanya di chap ini agak terjawab yaaa~…Taelien: Tae gajahat kok kak :' , THOR LU BUAT GUA JADI JAHAT GUA KAN ANAK BAEK THOR #thor digampar tae. ini udah update ya~ Gomawo udah nge Review *kisseu

 **cehuns2** Ini udah lanjut yak :D hohoho kalo soal itu nanti akan terjawab ya chingu~…. bakal Ye usahain ne~~,,,,,Gomawo udah nge Review *chuu

 **DytaPramudyta** Gapapa yang penting udah ninggalin jejak itu aja Ye udah seneng banget! ,, soal Tae masih ngebully gay itu mungkin udah sedikit terjawab ya di chap ini :D…Gomawo udah nge Review *Hug


	5. REVIEW

Review dari awal bakal dijawab disini walaupun udah kejawab okey ?

Chap 1

 **Jimsnoona** Iyaa ini ada YoonMin nya~ wah seneng bgt di Review sama senpai nim ..hehe :3

 **Gipetpet** Iyaaa Tae bakalan masih nge bully kkkk~~ semoga kamu suka ff ini~

 **myungienoo** Aigoo Gomawo ne ,,, pasti dong kalo kook uke …kkk~

 **blackpearlcha** Kalo langsung nyosor kaga naymbung sama lanjutan ceritanya donk kkk~ Udah kejawab di Chap 2 nee~

 **BinnieHwan** Waah sudah dilanjut hehe :3

 **YM424** Iyee si Tae suka kagak nahan kalo sama kuki..udah lanjut yaah ~~

 **megane1506** Masuk aja ke ff buatan ku sama buatan auth laen #vlagh Ye pun juga mau ~

 **emma** Syukurlah ada yang suka ff abal Ye kkkk~

CHAP 2

 **megane1506** eciee deg degan ~~~

 **emma** Yash tebakkanmu benar! tunggu lanjutanya eak!

Chap 3

 **Gipetpet** Ternyata ada juga yang minat lanjut wehehe~ ,,,Puasa baca ff yaoi ya? menurut Ye si gapapa yah kan ..asalkan engga NC hayooh~,,ceritanya seru XD? Aigoo *hug Gipetpet….Iyaa bener banget! MinYoon bakalan deket sama Jeka . Kalo Tae masih ngebully holing holing gay kayanya di chap ini agak terjawab yaaa~…Taelien: Tae gajahat kok kak :' , THOR LU BUAT GUA JADI JAHAT GUA KAN ANAK BAEK THOR #thor digampar tae. ini udah update ya~ Gomawo udah nge Review *kisseu

 **cehuns2** Ini udah lanjut yak :D hohoho kalo soal itu nanti akan terjawab ya chingu~…. bakal Ye usahain ne~~,,,,,Gomawo udah nge Review *chuu

 **DytaPramudyta** Gapapa yang penting udah ninggalin jejak itu aja Ye udah seneng banget! ,, soal Tae masih ngebully gay itu mungkin udah sedikit terjawab ya di chap ini :D…Gomawo udah nge Review *Hug

 **megane1506** Aww ada dirimu #plak waah Jinjja ? Ye juga karakter Yungi yang kaya gitu :D…Jimin modus banget itu sama si Yungi…anjay LOL megane… dan makasih banget udah benerin kata Kumamoon nya ..heheheheheh~ ini udah lanjut yahh :D Gomawo udah nge Review :*

.

.

Thanks untuk yang udah me Review, Favorite, Follow, and Read FF abal abal sumpah milik Ye ,,,wkwkwk..

Bhehehe Ye Cuma takut ada yang kelewat ~

apa ini masih ada yang kelewat?

ini bukan update ff yaa~~


End file.
